1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination locks and more particularly to such a combination lock which still can be opened even when a password is forgotten.
2. Description of Related Art
Combination locks are well known for many years. One drawback of the prior combination lock is that a user cannot open the combination lock once a password thereof is forgotten. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved combination lock which still can be opened even when a password is bigot forgotten in order to overcome the above drawback of the prior art.